


Cuddling Prompts 06. For Warmth

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cold, Huddling For Warmth, Innuendo, Light-Hearted, Like one sentence and it's very mild, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony offers to warm Stephen up.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Cuddling Prompts 06. For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a new one! I only hope that you have half as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Stephen and Tony are made for cuddling and snarking at each other at the same time so... yeah, just fun.

Tony was cold but Stephen was actually shivering and just looking at him made Tony feel even colder. _Fuck it_, he decided.

"Come here," he demanded and opened his arms, secure in the knowledge that it was too cold for pride. His look must have communicated his thoughts somewhat understandably because after a moment of hesitation Stephen inched closer to him.

He stopped when their bodies were barely touching.

"I'm waiting," Tony said softly and poked him in the side.

Stephen flinched a little and looked down. "Why should I come into your arms? Why not you into mine? I have a nice big Cloak that can wrap up both up." The Cloak in question waved and Tony smiled back out of reflex. The damn cape was _cute_, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"Because you're shivering more than me and you have more from the warmth of my suit if you cuddle up to my front. Also, your cape can still wrap itself around us both if it wants to." He resisted the temptation to stick his tongue out towards the thing but only barley. "Don't play the martyr, Stephen, and come here. You've been here longer than me and are fare colder. You've said it yourself - you need your hands to be warmer before you can conjure a portal home. Now come here, stick your ice-cold hands wherever you want them, and get us the fuck out of here."

Stephen rolled his eyes but he slowly crept into the waiting embrace. "How can I resist such a great and beautifully articulated offer?" he muttered sarcastically as he tried to arrange himself with Tony's help.

They ended up chest to chest with Stephen's hands pressed tightly between them and the Cloak wrapped around them for further warmth.

"I'm sorry," Stephen offered after a few minutes. "Once upon a time I could do portals in the freezing cold. But…"

"Shh." Tony didn't want to hear it. "You still can. We'll just have to warm you up a little bit first. You've been here for hours, freezing and alone," he suffered through the Cloak's retribution at that stoically, "it's no wonder you need a little bit of time now. Just use me as your own personal heater and then get us home." He dared to put an arm around Stephen's waist to pull him even closer. After a moment of hesitation and after taking a deep breath Stephen dared to put his head on Tony's shoulder in return and tucked his ice-cold face against Tony's neck. Tony hissed and flinched but held on tight when Stephen tried to pull back again. "It's okay," he repeated.

Truthfully, it was rather nice. Half frozen wouldn't have been his scenario-of-choice for cuddling with the man he'd started to like in a more than purely friendly way recently but there were worse options. Neither of them was hurt and the situation was far from hopeless. Just cold.

"What do you think about a repeat performance later, after we've warmed up?" he asked a couple of minutes later when Stephen had moved back from him and carefully stretched his fingers to test their range of movement.

Stephen gave him a long, considering look. "I wouldn't be averse to warm up with you." His smile was brilliant and made him look even more gorgeous. "I think you'll find that I have rather large bathtub that's perfect for the task. Warming up and cuddling up to each other I mean."

Despite his words there was a light blush on his face. Tony could feel his own face heat up in return.

"Sounds good," he finally managed. "I'm in."

Stephen grinned at him. "Not yet. Maybe after the first date but not before."

Tony was still too busy laughing and choking at the same time to be scared when the portal home flared to life and Stephen took him by the hand to drag him through.

**Author's Note:**

> [@](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)


End file.
